Luck Number 3
by cindi-ness
Summary: Cindi's life has been meshed with HP and this is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this for myself. It includes many many original characters. It's actually just something to amuse myself and my friends who know who the original characters are. Oh and I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

**CH 1: Almost Encounters**

Alyssa Zhu, there she was again slowly ruffling up his hair. She was always touching his hair and pushing him around like he was nothing. But he wasn't and isn't nothing. He's someone - someone special. Just then he dropped his pencil. Mark bent over slowly for fear of bringing attention to himself and picked up his pencil.

Snape stopped the lecture and glared at Mark. "Disturbing the class again, Mr. Zhu?"

Mark looked up confused and squinted his eyes at Snape. "Wha? Huh? Oh yea. I mean NO!" He shook his head furiously.

"Well then sit down so that the rest of us may continue the class." Snape tapped his wand on the podium and the projector continued. "As we see here before we were rudely interrupted, the werewolf..."

'_I hate him. I really hate him. He always picks on me. I hate hate hate him._' Mark shook his head and tousled his fluffy hair

"Cindi, could I borrow a bit of parchment?" Draco tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh, what?" said Cindi with a half-dazed look. Draco noticed that she was staring at Mark. When Draco didn't say anything further, Cindi directed her attention back to Mark. He was sitting in his desk hunched over and scribbling as fast as he could. Occasionally his fluffy hair would dangle over his eyes and he would brush it away.

_ding-ding-dong_

"Oh, is class over? What a pity" said Snape in a deep monotone.

Mark sped out of the room as quickly as he could. _'OMG, he's going away._' Cindi looked as Mark came closer to her and even closer to the door. _'Should I say hi or something?_' She raised her hand in a waving gesture but it was too late, Mark was already out the door. As he had left, Mark dropped a piece of crumpled paper. Cindi eyed it like a hawk.

"What do you see in him anyways?" Draco said with a scowl.

"Huh, what are you talking about? WHO?" Cindi tried to evade the question. It was just too awkward to talk about. Who would ever believe that she liked Mark Zhu, of all people, and most importantly why would he like her back?

"Yeah, that's what I thought." smirked Draco. "You shouldn't concern yourself with such a wussy and a loser."

"But you lost to Harry in Quidditch though."

Draco's mouth dropped. "That was just a movie! I was supposed to lose!"

"You mean it was a book right?"

"Wait, does that make me a character in a kids' book?" said Draco scratching his head.

"Um yes, but let's pretend you're not okay?" smiled Cindi eagerly.

"Sure" Draco put his books in his bag. When he looked up Cindi was gone also.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you love being in this classroom?" Snape was standing very close to Draco and breathing down his neck which made the tiny invisible hairs on this neck stand on end.

"No, sir" said Draco so nervously that you could barely hear him.

Snape stood back a little and folded his arms, "Then I suggest you leave now. I need to lock up the classroom. I have an important date and don't intend to miss it." With that Draco scampered out of the classroom.

-

_'OMG I can't believe this is his and I'm holding it in my very hands._' Cindi clutched the paper in her hands and smiled so much she couldn't see out of her eyes. She'd almost bumped into Kevin, her wife.

"Gosh Cindi" he stretched the last vowel and pretended to be offended, "watch where you're going." Cindi didn't seem very interesting in what he'd said. Then Kevin noticed the piece of paper in her hands and snatched it.

"Hey fucker, give that back!" Cindi tried to get the paper back but Kevin raised it high above her head. He taunted her waving the paper back and forth.

"Gee, I wonder what THIS is, haha" Kevin took the paper and began reading it.

"OMG Imma kill you so bad. Give it back now or- " Tears began streaming down Cindi's face. "Give it back"

"Gosh, fine then. I was only kidding you know." Kevin handed the paper back, but Cindi didn't take it. She was too busy crying.

"Aw c'mon Cindi, I was just kidding." He tried to cheer her up, but she refused to smile. Kevin patted her on the shoulder. He was beginning to worry that he really did hurt Cindi's feelings.

Just then Mark walked by and he was walking very fast. Cindi stopped crying instantly. She followed him to see where he was going.

Kevin was confused. "Uh, Cindi? Are you okay?" but she wasn't listening.

As Cindi turned the corner, she and Mangala ran into each otherh ead on. Mangala screamed and Cindi cursed as the both lost balance and fell the ground.

"Cindi Keeewok, what is the meaning of this madness?" said Mangala in a humorous Indian accent.

"I was trying to see where Number3 was going" Cindi helped Mangala get up.

"What! Then what are you doing standing around here woman!" Mangala got up and pushed Cindi away. "Go and follow him you crazy stalker."

Cindi eyed Mangala with great annoyance, but since time should not be wasted she left to continue her pursuit of Mark.

"That silly girl" chuckled Mangala to herself.

-

Meanwhile, Kevin noticed that Harrison was walking by also.

"Hey Harrison, where'r you going?" Kevin started walking towards him, but it seemed as if Harrison didn't hear him and kept walking. Kevin was having trouble catching up with Harrison. By the time he caught up he was out of breathe and couldn't clearly talk without taking quick deep breaths.

"Uh.." said Harrison not looking at Kevin. He did that a lot. Since Kevin didn't say anything Harrison walked away.

When Kevin finally did think of something clever to say, Harrison was no where to be seen.

'Dammit, I'm such a loser' Kevin kicked the wall next to him.

"Hey, watch it there boy!" the painting shouted at him.

"Gosh, sorry" Kevin stretched out the last vowel in an irritated voice.

**Next Chapter:** Cindi is such a loser. Can she ever get enough courage to talk to Mark? What about Draco? His attempts seem futile; she doesn't even notice him! Who does Snape have an important date with? And why is Harrison always leaving? We shall find out next chapter AND meet some new/other characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this for myself. It includes many many original characters. It's actually just something to amuse myself and my friends who know who the original characters are. Oh and I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

**CH 2 : ** **Something Secret**

"Oh-my-goodness" said Cindi exasperated. Mark walked so fast that Cindi hadn't been able to keep up with him.

"Didn't know you'd be so excited to see me" smirked Draco as he walked up to her from behind.

"OMFG" Cindi turned and looked at him, "you are just full of yourself." Before Draco could say anything Cindi went storming off to the girls bathroom.

Draco covered his face with his hands and hung his head in shame. 'God, why does she keep ignoring me like that?'

"Having a bad day Malfoy?" said a cheery voice. It was Harry; he'd seen the entire thing. This was the last thing that Draco needed was for Harry to see him be made the fool by a girl.

"cuz I'm having a great day." Harry's grin was even wider.

"Shove off, Potter." Draco punched Harry, but Harry continued smiling.

"Having a little trouble with the ladies? Oh don't tell me the little rich sexy boy can't even get one girl to notice him."

"What did you call me?" Draco took out his wand. "I am most definitely not little."

"Oh," Harry cocked his head, "I only know what I heard from Ron and he's seen you in the prefect's bathroom."

Draco's face turned bright pink. "You just watch it Potter, I'm gonna get you for that."

-

"I can't believe I lost him. What an idiot!" Cindi shouted at the mirror in front of her.

"You," she pointed, "are a disgrace and you don't even deserve to be in the same class as him if you're not even gonna talk to him. So you better shape up or DIE."

"Who's an idiot?" Moaning Myrtle came floating out of the nearby toilet.

"I am, who else?"

"Oh, well I knew that already." Myrtle sat herself on the windowsill. "You've been trying to talk to that What's-his-name for 3 years now and you haven't even had a conversation with him."

"No," said Cindi defiantly, "we've talked."

"I'm afraid that, 'Can you please get out of my way so I can go to class' is not a conversation.

"Oh," Cindi scrunched up her face, "you are totally impossible!" Cindi was heading towards the door and was about to kick it open when Myrtle came swooping down next to her.

"Then I guess you dont want to hear about what I saw Mark doing," Myrtle had a mischievous look on her face.

"What," Cindi folded her arms and stomped her foot.

-

"So all you have to do is make sure your wand is steady," Stine moved George's wand a little higher, "you ready?" George's heart was beating really fast as Stine was holding his hand.

"Ex-" shouted George but he was interrupted by Lee Jordan who came bursting into the room.

"George, Fred's planning on setting off more dung bombs. Want in?"

"Uh," George looked at Lee Jordan and eyed him.

"Oh, right," Lee put his hand on his chin, "I just remembered that Fred only had enough for me and him, and since you seem _busy, _I guess it'll be just the two of us and...I'll be leaving now." With that Lee Jordan slowly left the room and occasionally looked back and winked at George. He winked at him once last time before he closed the door too.

After Lee was gone Stine punched George in the arm.

"Ow," George rubbed his arm, "what was that for?"

"I wanted to go!" Stine sternly pouted.

"Oh, uh.. but shouldn't we continue practicing?" George tried to sound serious. It had been his idea to practice in the first place. He'd needed an excuse to see her again. Ever since he and Fred met Stine he'd wanted to ask her out, but hadn't had the courage. She was different. Yeah she dressed differently and all, but she was special. He couldn't help but feel an attraction towards her.

"Fine, we'll practice some more, but seriously, you're a year ahead of me and you still don't know how to do Expelliarmus." Stine raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"What? I can't help it if I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid." Stine wrapped her arms around George and held onto him tightly.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," George pointed his wand at Stine. "Expelliarmus." Stine's wand flew out of her hand.

"Yay," Stine clapped her hands and smiled.

"Yup. Well I think that's it for today. Hey, look at the time. It's dinner now."

"Oh shit yea, it is."

"So uh, you wanna go and uh maybe you could sit with us?"

"Uh, what?" Stine looked confused, "don't we always sit together?"

"Well yea but uh..nevermind." George looked defeated. He sounded like an idiot in front of Stine. _'She probably thinks I've lost it, especially after I begged her for an hour to help me on a stupidly simple spell. _'

"Okay..." Stine took George by the arm, "let's go get us some chow."

-

"Dianna," Cindi came into the Great Hall flailing her arms like a goose. "You never fucking believe what I just heard, muwahahaha."

Cindi walked really fast towards the slytherin table, but suddenly someone bumped into her. They spilled their pumpkin juice all over Cindi and the goblet fell to the floor making a loud clang which brought everyone's attention to the two of them.

"Ugh," Cindi felt yucky, she totally and absolutely hated pumpkin juice. When she looked up she saw that it was Alyssa that had bumped into her. Cindi's expression quickly went from disgust to anger.

"What the hell?!"

"Maybe you should've looked where you were going," Alyssa replied in a casual know-it-all tone.

"Oh hell no, you did not just say that to me," Cindi got out her wand and pointed it at Alyssa's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," smirked Alyssa. She wasn't at all afraid of a DADA expert, which made Cindi hate her even more.

"Choule? Learn some respect for your asian elder, bitch." Cindi shoved the waned closer into Alyssa's face.

"Hey, she said respect. Did you not hear her?" Dianna came up to Alyssa and was standing behind her.

"Uh," Alyssa put her head down, "sorry." She picked up her goblet and quickly fled. Everyone is afraid of Dianna, even the teachers. She's brilliant and the exemplar of what is good and right. Therefore no one dares cross her - not even Alyssa Zhu.

"Thanks Dianna," Cindi felt ashamed of herself for letting someone as low as Alyssa bother her.

"Oh yea, I was gonna get you some very very exciting news." Cindi was back to her normal crazy self and smiling like a maniac.

"Don't you wanna get cleaned up first?"

"No, that can wait."

Dianna got out her wand and interrupted Cindi, "Deaquio!"

-

Cindi and Dianna were deep in serious discussion. Occasionally Cindi would wave her arms around and Dianna would put her hand against her mouth and gasp.

"Yea, can you believe that? OMG Dianna ahhh!" Cindi shook her head and squished her face.

"Wow, that's amazing," said Dianna in awe.

"I know," said a very deep sexy voice, "I am amazing."

"Draco, silly, we're not talking about you," Dianna shook her head.

"Oh? Then who exactly where you talking about?" Draco arched his eyebrow so high it might as well been off his head. Dianna looked back at Cindi to see if she should say anything.

"Actually, we were talking about you," Cindi gritted her teeth.

"Hey Cindi!" Harrison waved as he came towards the three of them. "Guess what, I found you the perfect birthday present."

"It's your birthday?" Draco was astonished. How could he have forgotten that -wait- "It's not your birthday!" Draco knew very well that it wasn't Cindi's birthday. He'd made a note of it on his calendar and put several little pink hearts around it.

"No dude, it's a belated birthday present."

"Oh," Draco scratched his head, "I knew that."

-

"George, where were you?" Fred had been hounding him with questions throughout dinner.

"I uh, I was busy."

"Lee says you were out snogging Stine-ee. Is this true?"

"Uh No no, of course not." George chuckld nervously. _'I'm so dumb and uncool. I'd never have a chance with Stine._'

"You do know that I like her, right?"

"You do?!" George was surprised.

-

_'Another day which means another day that I was too fuckin chicken to talk to him_.' Cindi was walking back to the Slytherin common room all by herself. _'Gahh I'm so retarded.'_

Just then someone armed Cindi's arm and pulled her into a dark corner. Cindi screamed and struggled, but the grasp was too firm - this person had obviously taken karate.

"Shhhhh!" a hand covered Cindi's mouth. "Do you want to get caught?" said a familiar voice. It was Mangala. She looked flustered and excited at the same time.

"Cindi," she whispered.

"What?" Cindi whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know, but let's continue whispering cuz it's fun."

"Okay!"

"So why are we here?"

"Oh yea," Mangala slapped Cindi on the back then kept hitting her on the arm excitedly, "Snape said he would wait for me until I get out of Hogwarts and we're going to get married!"

"OMG," Cindi jumped for joy and so did Mangala.

"And and we're going to live happily ever after despite him killing Dumbledore because I love him no matter what and he is sexy end of story."

"But Snape only killed Dumbledore in the book and they haven't made the 6th movie yet. So technically sexy Snape, aka Alan Rickman, has not killed anyone yet."

"Good point my sexy lover."

"Okay, I'm tired of whispering and I really wanna go sleep."

"Okay. Oh and did you talk to Mark today?" said Mangala in her normal voice.

"No," said Cindi in a sad voice. "What?!" Mangala hit Cindi multiple time, "Talk to him you whore!"

"Ow, okay okay," winced Cindi, "just stop hitting me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this for myself. It includes many many original characters. It's actually just something to amuse myself and my friends who know who the original characters are. Oh and I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

**CH 3 : ** **Pretty Elbows**

Alyssa was walking towards the dormitories when she noticed her brother was lingering in the hall.

"Mark, what are you still doing up?"

"Huh? What?" Mark hadn't noticed his sister walking towards him.

"You better go to your dormitory before one of the teachers sees you."

Mark bent over and touched his toes then stood up and bent over again. He repeated touching his toes several times until Alyssa got annoyed with him.

"So did you get in a fight with Cindi again?" Mark finally talked ot her.

"Yea, why?"

"I don't understand why you don't like her."

"And I don't understand why my brother is so weird."

Just then a dark figure approached the two of them. "Lumos," the light revealed that it was Snape. He came closer towards them with a look of disdain.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" Snape eyed the both of them evilly. "Mr. Zhu, out for a midnight stroll?" Mark shook his head and looked at his feet. He didn't want to look at Snape.

"Oh? And what is it you are doing then? Loitering around the castle, staring off into space, and not doing your homework?"

Mark fidgeted with his hair and shook his head again.

"Then I suggest that the two of you go to bed."

With that Mark and Alyssa scampered off to their dormitories.

-

"Cindiness!" Sadie came in plopping on her bed. "I've finally finished Snape's stupid essay!" Cindi mumbled something about fluffy hair and covered her face in her pillow. "Cindi!" Sadie shook Cindi, "aren't you happy for me?"

Cindi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked very disgruntled. "That's very wonderful, but I'm really sleepy. I had a bad day." and she fell back and pulled the covers over her head.

"Why, what happened?" Sadie patted Cindi on the back, "Did Alyssa do something again?"

"She's a bitch," Cindi mumbled. There was a long pause, then Cindi pulled down her covers, "she spilled pumpkin juice all over me." she said in a distraught voice.

"OMG she didn't!!"

"She did!"

"But you hate pumpkin juice! You hate anything pumpkin!"

"I know!"

"Hey, if you don't mind some people are actually trying to get some sleep." The girly shouting had woken Kathy.

"Sorry!" said Cindi and Sadie at the same time.

-

Mangala tiptoed back to her dorm and quietly shut the door. She thought she had been quiet enough but as she turned around Stine was sitting up with her arms folded.

"What are you doing?"

Mangala screamed and jumped, "OMG you scared me!"

"Hehe," Stine smiled an evil smile and twiddled her fingers, "excellent."

"No no, it's like this," Mangala cleared her throat, "excellent," she said in a deep dark voice, "I am Satan." Stine's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "That was scary."

"I know, muwahahaha."

"So where were you?"

"I was talking with Cindi, you know Cindi right?"

"Yea I know Cindi, I'm her best friend."

"Oh yea? Well I'm her lover."

"What?! I'm her lover too!"

"What?! That whore has been cheating on us!" Mangala and Stine laughed. It was these funny nonsense things about Cindi that made them laugh.

-

"Hey Mark," Cedric said as he looked up from his book as Mark walked into the common room.

"Huh? Uh, yea." said Mark without even looking at Cedric.

Mark was about to go up the stairs when Cedric interrupted again. "So what is it you do every night?" Cedric sat back in his chair in a cocky way. "I mean, every night you go out and do Merlin knows what and then stroll back in near midnight. You better watch it or we'll lose more points."

"Yea, right."

"So is Alyssa really your sister?"

Mark mumbled something that sounded like a yes.

"She's really smart, is she going with anyone?"

Mark's eyes widened so much you'd think they would've fallen out. "What?!"

"No man, I know she's your sister but I can't help but notice her." Mark was beginning to feel dizzy not to mention uncomfortable. He didn't like hearing about other people talking about his sister in any form.

"Actually, I shouldn't say anything since I am going with Cho. So could you not mention I said anything to her?"

Mark mumbled s omething again and Cedric took it as a yes. "Thanks Mark, well good night!" Cedric closed his book and headed upstairs. Mark scracthed his head and shifted his feet around. _'That was weird and he likes me sister _,' Mark shivered at the thought.

-

"Uh," Stine was befuddled and somewhat grossed out, "he proposed?"

"Well basically yea." Mangala beamed with joy. She couldn't help but tell people that the sexiest man alive was going to marry her.

"That good," Stine tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Hey, so I hear the Weasley twins have a thing for you."

"Haha, really? Well they're really hott." Stine chuckled to herself thinking about what happened that day.

"Well don't let Sadie find out or she'll kill you."

"Oh she knows, she knows."

-

"Morning Mangala! Morning Stine!" squeed Cindi as Mangala and Stine sat down at her table.

"Morning lover!" chimed Stine and Mangala together."

"What's for breakfast" yawned Blaise Zambini as he sat down.

"Biscuits with jam and juice," replied Dianna.

"Where's Draco?" asked Cindi. Blaise grabbed a biscuit and was spreading jam all over it, "I think he said he was going to talk to Harrison about something.

"Oh," just then the morning post came in, "Jimmy!" Cindi pet the owl and let it have a bit of biscuit.

"Cindi," said a cute little voice, "why did you name your owl Jimmy?"

"Yea, why Jimmy," crumbs were falling out of Blaise's mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said Dianna disgustedly as she handed Blaise a napkin.

"Why?!" Cindi flailed her arms, "I'll show you why!" She got up and left the table. Everyone looked at each other in confusement. Cindi came back and brought someone with her. He was taller than Cindi by a head. He was somewhat scrawny and he would've had a coconut head if he hadn't spiked his hair.

"This is Jimmy," everyone ooed and awed. "This is my little brother, my annoying awesome little brother." Cindi hugged him, but Jimmy seemed to have an annoyed look on his face.

"You forgot to mention smart." Jimmy folded his arms and looked down at his weird older sister.

"Oh yea, he's smart too. Him and Albert are in Ravenclaw." again everyone ooed and awed.

"He can't be smarter than me though, right?" Dianna smirked and chuckled. Jimmy pushed Cindi and Stine aside. "Dianna?! THE Dianna?!" Dianna nodded nervously. "OMG, everyone in Ravenclaw has been talking about you!" At this point Jimmy was sitting very closely next to Dianna, which made Dianna feel uncomfortable. She was trying to move away from Jimmy but he kept edging closer and closer.

"Jimmy, you need to give Dianna some space or she'll hate you and want to kill you and then you'll never get a chance to befriend 'the smart one'." Cindi grabbed Jimmy by the shirt and yanked him out of his seat, "and besides, you've over stayed your welcome."

"Okay, bye" Jimmy smiled and waved as he headed back towards the Ravenclaw table.

"That still doesn't explain why you named your owl Jimmy," said Blaise as he drank his pumpkin juice.

"Because I wanted to okay, fucker?" and that was the end of the Jimmy owl explanation.

Cindi unfolded the Daily Prophet and began reading the front page headline out loud, "Serious-"

"What?! What about Sirius," Mangala shook Cindi and slapped her, "tell me woman!"

"SERIOUS increase in demand for chocolate frogs has led to the making of newest Trillionaire, Mr. P. Zhu." Cindi replied sternly.

"What?! That doesn't make any sense." Mangala looked confused, "What happened to Sirius?"

"OMG," everyone shouted. "It's not about Sirius! S-E-R-I-O-U-S, serious!" explained Cindi as she whacked Mangala in the head with the paper.

-

"Whatever is it Harrison, I want in on it." Draco pinned Harrison to the wall.

"Why? Didn't you already get her something? What was it.. a uh, shirtless picture of you?"

"Yea and she burned it." Draco looked hurt and angry at the same time.

"How'd you know that?"

"Pansy told me."

"Ew, a pansy?"

"No you bafoon, Pansy is her name."

"Oh.."

"So what'd you get her?" Draco tightened his hold on Harrison.

"You know," Harrison said in a casual tone, "this kinda turns me on."

"Ugh!" Draco let go Harrison and brushed his arms.

"Relax man, I won't tell anyone you came on to me," Harrison smiled and tried to reach for Draco, but Draco backed away. "Alright, you wanna know what I got her?"

"Why else would I talk to a fool like you?"

"Now now, that's no way to talk to me."

"Just tell me already!"

"Okay dude, check this out. I got her," Harrison's smile got bigger and there was a twinkle in his eyes, "I got her a farting toad!"

-

"I wonder what creature we're going to be playing with today." Cindi hummed a little song to herself. '_Alyssa Alyssa is going to die going to die going to DIE BY A TREEEEEEEE.'_

"Play?!" exclaimed Dianna and Sadie. The last time they "played" Dianna almost lost a hand and Sadie almost got her hair burned off.

"Right now, everybody gather 'round," Hagrid steered the kids over with one big swoop of his hand.

"Whee, I wonder what it is!" squeed Cindi. Animals always excited her, but most of the time she just ran away scared. Dianna and Sadie rolled their eyes. _'OMG there's Mark. Hehe. Aww, he's standing all by himself _.' Cindi looked over in the corner where Mark was. Mark moved around in the same spot. He wasn't even paying attention to the class. He stared at the trees and watched a butterfly fly by.

"Today is your very lucky day. I got one of my centaur friends to come by so you can meet him." everyone looked kind of nervous. It was known that the centaurs didn't like humans. Harry and Hermione had almost gotten killed by one and Umbridge had gone crazy after one encounter.

"Everyone, I'd like to you meet Firenze, ta da!" Hagrid moved aside so Firenze could make his entrance. The class took a step back in fear of being attacked. But what came out wasn't Firenze.

"Oh Hullo," said a cheery voice. It was a centaur alright. He had dark hair and a long tail that swished back and forth.

"'Lo Jess, where's Firenze?"

"The clan is angry with him so he's kind of in hiding right now."

"Oh," Hagrid scratched his head.

"Yea, but I don't mind filling in for him."

"Perfect then! Everyone, this is Jess and he is a centaur. Go and pet him and whatnot because I have nothing else to say."

"Acutally it's Jesse."

Everyone went up to him and began petting him. "Haha, it tickles," Jesse wasn't used to so many people touching him. 'I think someone is touching my elbows, how weird.' Jesse looked at his arm and sure enough, someone was touching his elbows.

"Hullo, can I help you?"

"I love your elbows," smiled the girl.

"Cindi? Did you just touch the centaurs elbows?" Sadie looked at Cindi.

"I can't help it," Cindi blushed, "I love his elbows."

"Okay, this is too weird. I didn't agree to this." Jesse trotted away.

"Good job Cindi," said a sarcastic voice that stretched the last vowel. "You made the pretty centaur go away."

"Shut up Kevin," Cindi made a fist at Kevin. She walked away from him because he was starting to annoy her. She didn't notice where she was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry!" The person that she'd bumped into was Mark. _'OMG, it's him!'_ Cindi's heart was beating really fast"

"Huh? Oh it's okay." Mark shook his head.

-

"That girl was very weird," Jesse stopped and rested under a tree. Though it was weird Jesse couldn't stopped thinking about the wonderful feeling he got from her touching his elbows.

"This is WRONG!" he shouted at the trees. Jesse got up and started heading back to the class. When he got there he hid behind some trees. He noticed that the girl was nervously talking to some guy who wasn't even paying attention. For some odd reason, Jesse started charging towards them. He stopped in between them and looked at them both.

Mark and Cindi looked at Jesse with astonishment. "Uh," they both said for lack of something better to say.

"Uh is right," Jesse stepped back a little, "why did you touch my elbows and make them feel tingly?"

"You touched his elbows?" said Mark wide-eyed.

"Heh, yea I guess I did," Cindi scratched her head, "and I don't know why I touched your elbows. I guess cuz I think they're pretty." Cindi smiled.

"Pretty?" Jesse was confused. No one ever called his elbows pretty. People have said his hair was fluffy and nice etc, but no one ever mentioned his elbows.

"Class dismissed," yelled Hagrid, "get out of here all of ya."

"Haha, well I guess we better be going," but when Cindi looked up Mark was already gone. "So, bye!" Cindi rubbed his elbows again and left.

"Pretty?!" Jesse still didn't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this for myself. It includes many many original characters. It's actually just something to amuse myself and my friends who know who the original characters are. Oh and I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

**CH 4 : ****Thieves abound**

Cedric touched her hair with one hand. He tried to pay attention, but he couldn't get his mind off something. Suddenly Cho pulled away from him.

"Cedric, is something wrong?" Cho asked with a worried face. Cedric brushed his hair back and rested his hand on the back of his neck. "Well, is there? Because you haven't been talking lately and it seems your mind is always somewhere else?" Cho reached for his hand, but Cedric jerked away, but he soon felt bad for doing so. Cho gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Tears were beginning to form, she got up and ran away.

-

"So if you plug the quantity x plus 1 into the equation x squared," Alyssa scribbled some symbols and numbers on her paper, "the answer would be x squared plus two x plus one." Alyssa smiled to herself as she boxed the answer. Just as she was putting the piece of paper away, the door flew open and in came Cho Chang. She headed straight to her bed and plopped onto her bed, face first into her pillow.

Alyssa looked dumbstruck, but she was somewhat used to seeing Cho like this. If it wasn't Harry running off with Hermione then it was Cedric and his thick-headedness. Alyssa closed the drawer and locked with a key.

"Eeeughahhhw-why," Cho sobbed into her pillow and cried. "He doesn't love me, Alyssa," the words were starting to seem clearer now. Alyssa walked over to Cho bed, flipped her over so she could breathe, walked to her own bed, climbed in, and went to sleep without saying any encouraging words.

"Thanks Alyssa," Cho was confused but grateful for having someone there.

-

"F of x is x squared and g of x is x plus one," Mangala mumbled to herself, "so f of g of x is - wait," Mangala scratched her head. The problem had become even more confusing. "Ah, screw it," Mangala crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it over her head.

"Stupid mudblood lover, making a messes for Kreacher to clean up." a wrinkled potato moved around the room pacing back and forth. "What would my mistress think? OH, my mistress would hate me, hate Kreacher," the potatoe threw its hands - more like twigs - in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mangala screamed for the longest time.

"And now it hurts Kreacher's ears. Why must Kreacher suffer?" Kreacher, as the potato called itself, couldn't stand the noise and popped out of the room.

"What the hell Mangala?" Stine came bursting into the room, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"M-m-m-ahh! I was attacked by a potato!" Mangala flailed her arms.

"Uh, sure," Stine looked skeptical, "I' guess I'll just leave you alone with the potato then."

"No, no!" Mangala ran towardsd Stine and clung onto her for dear life, "Don't leave me with the potato."

"Er," Stine felt annoyed. This was just too much physical contact for her. "Well, left go of me first," Stine tried pushing Mangala off, but it didn't work. Instead, Stine lost balance and the both of them fell over.

-

"You brought it?" Draco looked around to make sure no one was watching him.

"Yea, yea Dracy. I got it. Hold your pants." Harrison took out a brown cloth back from the inside of his cloak. "Actually, let go of your pants." Harrison winked at Draco. "Wonder what everyone's been talking about, y'know? Especially Harry. Every time I mention 'el goods de Draco' he spits out his drink and can't stop laughing." Draco's face turned bright red and his face twisted in anger.

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT PRESENT YOU GOT HER, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!"

"Aw, but I love -" Harrison started teasing Draco.

"Forget it!" Draco pushed Harrison away from him and sped away as fast as he could. He'd had enough of Harrison and his kookiness.

-

_'God this person has a lot of cra- I mean precious treasures that will be enough to send me home_,' he thought to himself. He had to hurry before anyone came back. There was something huge in the safe and it was shiney. He grabbed it with his right hand, gripped it hard, and tried to take it out. It took a little more force than he'd thought. Just as he put his bag down, someone opened the door.

"Who's there?" Filch held a lantern up to see better. He saw a figure dash across the room and jump out of the window. "Goddammit," Filch closed the door. "We'll get 'em next time Mrs. Norris."

Arthur jumped out of the window. He didn't know what else to do. Why had he been so afraid of being caught? Isn't that what he wanted in the first place? Oh well, too late now. He was already out the window.

As Arthur flew out the window, time seemed to slow down. A slow gentle breeze seemed to suspend him in mid-air and another gust of wind passed through his hair. It ended though. Arthur landed on his feet. There wasn't a scratch on him. He took one step to get up, picked up his bag, and started off back to his dorm.

_'I guess I'll have to find a way to get caught with this stuff_.'

-

"Hermione," Ron poked her in the shoulder. Harry noticed that Ron was trying to get Hermione's attention, but he couldn't understand why. They were in potions class. Snape was lecturing about some potion that would make someone fall in love with you.

"Hermione!" Ron tried whispering louder and waving his hand in front of her when Snape wasn't looking. But it was no use, Hermione was clearly daydreaming.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry. Harry didn't have a clue more than Ron did. "I think she's staring at Robertson," Harry replied casually.

"What?!" in shock and surprise, Ron accidentally knocked his cauldron off the table.

"Mr. Weasley, do you plan on always interrupting my class or am I just lucky?" Everyone in the class was looking at Ron now, except for Arthur. Now that he had Hermione's attention, Ron wished he didn't.

"Perhaps since you crave so much attention Mr. Weasley, you could tell Mr. Robertson what I was just talking about for he seems to be asleep."

"U-uh, uh," Ron didn't know what Snape had been lecturing about and didn't even want to talk to or look at Arthur.

"50 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class."

"But Professor," Harry hated when Snape took points away from Gryffindor for no good reason. "Robertson is sleeping though, shouldn't there be some points taken from Slytherin?"

"50 more points from Gryffindor, and if I hear any more from you Potter, you and Mr. Weasley shall have detention."

Harry didn't say any more, but he and Ron exchanged looks of anger. In the mean time, Hermione had gone back to staring at Arthur. He'd laid his head on the table, his cauldron was bubbling next to him. Arthur sat next to the window along with Draco. The afternoon sun shown in through the glass. It reflected upon Arthur's hair. The whole scene made him seem angellic and peaceful. Hermione smiled to herself and got lost even more.

Just behind Arthur and Draco sat Cindi and Chris. Chris Gentry was a tall and had beautiful blonde hair. Naturally, he was popular with the female population of Hogwarts - except Cindi. She preferred his twin, Nick.

Cindi tried following Snape's instructions that were on the board, but his handwriting was so horrible and small that she could decipher what he'd written. Cindi squinted and tilted her head. It was no use; there was no other way. She looked over to her right. Chris was doodling over a bit of parchment.

"Chris?" Cindi tapped him on the shoulder. Chris casually turned towards her. His big bue eyes and wavey hair glimmered in the incoming light.

"Yea?" he said in a low voice. Cindi took a moment before she said anything. Chris smiled at Cindi. "It's okay, girls act like this a lot around me," he chuckled.

"What?" Cindi was confused. "No, the sun was in my eyes and I couldn't remember what I was gonna ask you." Cindi shook her fist at the sun.

"Look," he grinned at her, "I understand that you are mesmerized by my charming good looks. There's no need to be ashamed."

"I-I-" Cindi stuttered, but was interrupted by Draco.

"You?" he said skeptically, "you're lucky if you can get a date to Hogsmeade." Nick sat back and folded his arms. He never turned down a challenge and clearly Draco was challenging him and his good looks. "Well YOU'RE one to talk. I heard that 'el goods de Draco' aren't doing too well this season."

"Wu-WHAT!? How the bloody hell did you hear about that!?"

"Excuse me!" shouted Cindi, "But all I wanted was to know what the frikken board says for number 3."

"NUMBER 3," shouted a high squeaky voice from the back of the room. It was Sadie. Cindi looked at the back of the classroom. Sadie wiggled her hand under her chin. Cindi winggled back. Apparently it was a common thing for them to do.

"Number 3 is to 'Stir with your stirring rod until the mixture turns blue, then quickly add epson salt and stir again until the mixture turns a darker shade of blue.' The end." Arthur took off his reading glasses and carefully put them back into its case.

"You wear glasses?" a whole semester had passed and Draco didn't know Arthur was capable of doing anything else but sleep and occasionally stare at the board, "I didn't know you could read!"

-

Jimmy walked into the Great Hall carrying his many books. As he was walking by the Slytherin table he noticed that Dianna was sitting alone. Now was his big chance. He set his books on the table and sat down next to her.

"Hullo!" Jimmy waved his hand enthusiastically. Disturbed and begrudgingly, Dianna put the book she was reading down. She hated to be disturbed, especially disturbed by someone she barely knew.

"I noticed you were sitting here all alone." Jimmy smiled widely, "What book are you reading? I, myself, am reading a wide array of books. You know, just something to pass the time."

Dianna didn't say anything back. In fact, she tried avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"So what's your favorite book? Mine's the Odyssy or maybe Things Fall Apart by Chinhau. I also like the Harry Potter series. You know, I actually didn't like them at first. It was my sister, Cindi, who got me hooked."

Dianna still didn't say anything. She kept looking at the doorway to see if anyone she knew was coming. Anyone would do, as long as she knew them. She could pretend she had to go. Dianna needed any excuse she could get, anything to get away from Jimmy, but no one came. She was trapped.

"I also used to be in IRC before I came to Hogwarts. Did you ever join any clubs? I'm sure you did, you're really smart."

Dianna was beginning to get irritated by Jimmy. She didn't wanna say anything mean to him though. He was, afterall, Cindi's little brother that she loved dearly.

"I..." Dianna paused and hesitated.

"You love asian people too?! OMG what a coincidence!" Jimmy smiled and clapped his hands like a kid - something he most likely got from Cindi.

_'OMG Cindi, get here quick. I can't stand your brother. HELP ME!_' Dianna faked a smile and chucked nervously.

-

Somewhere in a deserted corridor, there was a secret room. Well, maybe not that secret but Pansy liked to think it was. She tiptoed towards the door. Inside, there was a vast number of pictures of Draco Malfoy hanging on the walls. There were candles and insense decoratively placed about the room. In the center was the grand masterpiece of all - a miniature statue of Draco made out of Berttie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Pansy sat her self in front of the statue. She looked into the face and sighed. Though it wasn't the real him, it was just as handsome, as cool, and as dreamy as the real thing. Pansy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She left the fume of the candles and incense intoxicate her. She was lost in another world - a world of Draco.

On the wall to her right one of the pictures was shouting. If one stepped up to it, one could clearly see a shirtless Draco shouting to be released from his captive and returned to its rightful owner.

-

"S I G H, sigh," Cindi dropped her book bag next to the desk and free fell onto her bed. "What a day!"

"Tell me about it," Sadie took out her cherry flavored lollipop. "But what happened to you?"

"Guys are weird, very weird."

"I agree."

"Yup, especially the guys I sit with in Potions."

"You mean Draco, Arthur, and Nick?"

"That's not Nick, it's Chris. Nick is must nice and less thickheaded."

"Ah, I see."

"So what happened to you today?" Cindi took off her socks.

"Fred and George have stopped talking to me." Sadie finished her lollipop and threw it in the trash can.

"No!" Sadie got another lollipop from a drawer and closed it loudly. "Yes!"

"That's evil," just then Kathy walked into the room and all went silent. "What is 'evil'?" Cindi was about to respond, but Kathy caught her, "Wait! Do I even wanna know?" Cindi and Sadie shook their heads. "Alright then, let's just end all conversation now because I am tired and I need rest."

Kathy climbed into bed and put out the lights. In the dark, Cindi and Sadie giggled. "Evil!" exclaimed Cindi in a whispered voice.

"Now what did I say about rest!?"

"Shhhh!" said Sadie followed by Cindi's giggling. "Elbows!" Cindi exploded with more laughter.

"Do I need to get out my wand?" Kathy turned the light back on.

"NO!" they replied simultaneously.

"Okay then, let's be civil about this and GO TO SLEEP!"

-

"Alyssa, Cho, Alyssa, Cho," Cedric couldn't make up his mind. "Agh! Why can't I make up my mind! It should be this hard." Cedric paced back and forth; he'd been doing so for the past hour.

"Alyssa, that's it, Alyssa," Cedric turned around and bumped right into Mark. "Sorry man, didn't see you there."

"Were you just saying my sister's name?"

"No, of course not, don't be silly!" Cedric slapped Mark on the back and headed out of the common room. _'Gosh, I hope he doesn't find out. I know he's all calm and buddha like on the outside, but I'm sure he's a crouching tiger hidden dragon _.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this for myself. It includes many many original characters. It's actually just something to amuse myself and my friends who know who the original characters are. Oh and I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

**CH 5 : ****my pie**

"WHAT DO YOU MEANT THERE'S NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT MY ELBOWS?!" Jesse flailed his arms and shouted at Hagrid. Hagrid slowly and calmly put down his hoagey'wich. He looked at Jesse and tried not to laugh.

"Why would a sensible young witch have a fascination with your elbow?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!" the centaur stomped. Hagrid was in the midst of picking up his hoagey. He was annoyed by all the questions. All he wanted to do was just eat. Is that such a hard concept for a centaur to understand? Apparently it was. Jesse wouldn't leave Hagrid alone until Hagrid had answered his every question.

"Well," Hagrid took a bite of his hoagey, "I guess your eblows are pretty," bits of meats and lettuce flew out of his mouth.

"But that doesn't make sense. My people don't consider the elbow an object of attraction." Hagrid didn't answer him for he was now fully endulged in his hoagey.

It was early in the afternoon. The Slytherins had just gotten in from a tough Quidditch practice. As Draco entered the Great Hall with Cindi he shouted loudly so that even the people in the far end could hear him.

"We are so going to beat the Gryffindors this Saturday, no doubt!" Draco grinned. He was happy that Cindi had agreed to go to the practice today. He really wanted to show off his moves.

"Why are you shouting?!" Cindi looked dazed. Her head was spinning. She didn't really like to watch Quidditch. She could never keep track of anything or anyone. Plus, Draco's little fanclub, aka Pansy Parkinson, was screaming throughout the whole practice. Cindi was surprised that she wasn't deaf by now.

"You should totally come to the game this Saturday AND the next practice." Draco was getting excited

"Mangala! What happened to you?" Cindi left Draco and headed towards Mangala. "Maybe you should sit down." The two of them went towards the Slytherin tables.

"So whatkindofmusicdoYOUlike, I'm surethatwelikethesamebandandmusic and EVERYTHING!" Jimmy talked so fast all his words meshed together. He was so excited that he was drooling and didn't even notice.

'Ew,' Dianna was beginning to really REALLY hate Jimmy. "I like the Backstreet Boys." Dianna said quietly. She was afraid that if she didn't say anything Jimmy would go berserk.

"Who are they?" Jimmy cocked his head to the side. "Well, no matter, I'm sure they're not important. I like the 12 Girls Band and I'm sure deep down you like them too." Jimmy smiled and nodded his head furiously. 'Muwahaha, we have so much in common. Sigh, I think I love her.' Jimmy smiled conently at Dianna.

Dianna was just glad that Jimmy stopped talking. Just when things seemed quieter, Cindi and Mangala sat down in between Jimmy and Dianna. Cindi sat next to Dianna and Mangala next to Jimmy.

"Dearest sister," Jimmy said sternly, "why have you interrupted my soul connection with my SOUL mate?"

"Huh! What?" Cindi eyed Jimmy curiously and then glanced at Dianna who looked the other way. "Soul mate? But I thought your soul mate was-"

"SHHHHHHH!" Jimmy jumped from his seat and covered Cindi's mouth with his hand. "Don't say anything!" Jimmy said in a hushed voice. Cindi removed Jimmy's arm, "Then leave us alone."

"Dearest sister, I despise you." and with that, Jimmy turned and left the Great Hall.

"Thank God," Dianna left out a big sigh of relief.

"So," Cindi grabbed a fork and began munching at Dianna's untouched salad. "What happened to tu pie?"

"My PIE?!" Mangala was confused. "I think she means your foot," Dianna said matter-of-factly, "because in French - and we all know I know a lot of French because I am genius - it's '_pied _'"

"Oh, well you could've just said that she was talking about my foot."

"Yes, I know, but I feel I must bring in French to any and all conversations - except with Jimmy is involved"

"Yea.." Cindi rolled her eyes. Who could possibly hate her brother. He's awesome and he calls her 'Dearest sister' - totally cute and lovable brother-like of him. "So What happened to your _foot_ ?"

"I got attacked by a potato, an ugly one at that."

"A potato?" Dianna and Cindi said simultaneiously and each raised an eyebrow - though technically, Cindi doesn't have eyebrows.

"Yes, a potato. It was-" but Mangala was interested by the sudden burst of the Weasley twins' entrance.

Mangala's jaw dropped. "What?" Cindi was confused. When Dianna and Cindi turned their heads to see what Mangala was staring at, their jaws dropped too.

"Gasp," they all said.

-

"C'mon Draco," Harrison said in a low voice. He tried giving Draco the eye, but Draco avoided him on all accounts. He was fidgety; Harrison could tell by the way Draco's hands itched to be doing something - something to show he wasn't bothered.

"You're thinking this through," Harrison touched Draco's shaking hand gently, "let me help you help yourself." Harrison smiled and winked at Draco, "Let's not be enemies. Afterall, we're both Cindi's friends." But the way that Harrison said it, it occured to Draco that there must be some hidden obscure meaning behind Harrison's forwardness.

"Remove your hand before I hex it off, you big ogre," Draco gritted his teeth. "I know what it is you're doing." Draco had starting getting carried away. Harrison's bizarre behaviors were starting to get to him.

"You're using that ridiculous toad as a way to seduce me!"

-

"Oh I'm so lonely, Mr. Lonely," Kevin sung out loud as he gloomily walked down the corridor. It was lunch, but he hadn't had the appetite. He was more worried about Harrison.

'Why hasn't he been talking to me lately? He's always going off and then he has the nerve to come back all giddy and smiley and crap.'

Kevin's singing was interrupted by yelling coming from a classroom near by. In his curiosity he peeked into the class. To his delight he found Harrison, clad in a tight white t-shirt and Slytherin tie. But as Kevin entered the room Draco came into view. 'Ugh, what's he doing here?'

Kevin tried putting on a happy face. It'd been a while since he and Harrison had talked.

"What are YOU doing here?" Draco looked at Kevin. Standing next to him, Draco seemed a great deal shorter, but it didn't matter. "Have you come to seduce me too?" Draco flailed his arms and then folded them neatly across his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked confused. Maybe Harrison was seducing Draco before he came in. Crap, what if that's true.

_Kevin couldn't take it anymore. "Harrison, there's something you need to know." _

_"Huh, yeah? Hold on, just a sec. I need to get Draco to do something first." _

_"No you will fucking not. I've waiting too long and I will not let some little blonde boy overshadow me!" Kevin held Harrison's face in his hands and kissed him with all the force he could muster. _

"That's it, I'm leaving. And don't come talking to me about toads ever again!" Draco's shouting brought Kevin's mind back to reality. So he hadn't kissed Harrison. Everything was the way it always was. Disappointed Kevin turned and headed towards the door.

"Hey Kev, buddy," Harrison walked up next to him, "How you been?" And with that Kevin was warm inside again.

-

"Do you see what I see?!" Mangala exclaimed in a rather high pitched voice.

"Uh huh," Cindi and Dianna were in shock.

Along with the twins was Stine and they were carrying her in. Stine was coverd in bandages and had a cast on her right arm. When the twins placed her down she limped on her right foot. Hobbling she came towards the table.

"'Lo," Stine acted like there was nothing wrong. There's nothing wrong with two of the most gorgeous guys at school carrying you in and making a commotion about it. "What are they serving today?"

"Potatoes."

-

Inside the Hufflepuff common room someone was playing the piano. It was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_, and it was being played very well.

'If only she could be here. I wish she could hear this song. It's been playing in my head so long. I hear it everywhere and every minute of everyday.'

The notes continued to play gracefully. He swayed his head, his hair bouncing along with the rhythm of the song. But he was suddenly interrupted.

"Dude, shouldn't you be getting to class?"


End file.
